silversunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms Of Services
These are the Terms Of Services of Silversun. Patch-A Terms Of Services : 1. User's acknowledgment and Acceptence of Terms. Silversun ("Us" or "We") provides the Silversun site and various related services (Collectively , the "Site") to you, the user, subject to your compliance with all the terms, conditions, and notices contained or referenced herein (the "Terms Of Use") as well as any other written agreement between us and you. In addition, when using particular services or materials on this site, users shall be subject to any posted rules applicable to such services or materials that may contain terms and conditions in addition to those in these Terms of Use. All such guidelines or rules are hereby incorporated by reference into these Terms of Use. BY DOWNLOADING THIS DOWNLOAD, YOU AGREE TO BE BOUND BY THESE TERMS OF USE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE BOUND BY THE THESE TERMS OF USE, PLEASE EXIT THIS TOPIC NOW. YOUR REMEDY FOR DISSATISFACTION WITH THIS SITE, OR ANY DOWNLOADS, SERVICES, CONTENT, OR OTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE ON OR THROUGH THIS SITE, IS TO STOP USING THE SITE AND/OR THOSE PARTICULAR PRODUCTS OR SERVICES. YOUR AGREEMENT WITH US REGARDING COMPLIANCE WITH THESE TERMS OF USE BECOMES EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY UPON COMMENCEMENT OF YOUR USE OF THIS DOWNLOAD. These Terms of Use are effective as of Alex Onbekend / King Viridiel Andaer. We expressly reserve the right to change these Terms of Use from time to time without notice to you. You acknowledge and agree that it is your responsibility to review this site and these Terms of Use from time to time and to familiarize yourself with any modifications. Your continued use of this site after such modifications will constitute acknowledgement of the modified Terms of Use and agreement to abide and be bound by the modified Terms of Use. As used in these Terms of Use, references to our Affiliates include our Owner, Secondary Guild Leaders, Administrators, Head Moderators, Moderators, Game masters, Event Masters , Hosting Masters, and Recruiters, and includes (without limitation) all parties involved in creating, producing, and/or delivering this download and/or its contents. 2. Description of Services We make various services available on this site including, but not limited to, Alex , and other like services. You are responsible for downloading, at your own expense, all equipment necessary to use the services, including a computer, modem, and Internet access , Downloading , Giving it to other people, Giving links to other people (including payment of all fees associated with such access). We reserve the sole right to either modify or discontinue the patch, including any of the patch features, at any time with or without notice to you. We will not be liable to you or any third party should we exercise such right. Any new features that augment or enhance the then-current services on this site shall also be subject to these Terms of Use. 3. Downloading the Patch-A We Silversun have the right to get you infront of the court, Ban you from Every Silversun site / guild / website , Report you at the Divinity-X crew for : Giving this link to somebody OUT of the guild, Giving the download to somebody OUT of the guild / IN the guild , GIVING ANY CONTENT OF THIS PATCH to somebody. IF YOU EVER LEAVE THE GUILD YOU ARE FORCED TO DELETE THE PATCH-A AND STOP USING THE PATCH. IF YOU DO WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO BAN YOU/ GET YOU INFRONT OF THE COURT / REPORT YOU TO THE DIVINITY-X CREW SO YOU WILL GET A PERMANENT BAN. IF YOU CLICK NOW ON THIS LINK OR HAVE THE PATCH ON YOUR COMPUTER / IN YOUR FILES / ON THE DATA FILES OF A WORLD OF WARCRAFT YOU ARE BOUND TO THIS TERMS OF SERVICES.